


Martyr

by MagnaMnemosyne



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: ???????? idea i had while drunk, Apologies, Gen, not edited at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnaMnemosyne/pseuds/MagnaMnemosyne
Summary: like the tags said, weird idea i wrote while Drunk. Just a summary of earthborn/sole survivor Fshep. Also mention of shenko bc i am trash





	Martyr

All her life, Shepard burned.

Shepard burned when she was seven, a child on the street. The afternoon sun and the hunger pangs set fire to her bones and her flesh, her blood and her soul. She tried to quench the flames with water, inside and outside, but still she burned.

Shepard burned when she was sixteen, as rage consumed her being. Her face burned from the sun and the sting of the knife, her body burned from disease and the sharp staccato pains of gunfire. Her blood left trails of fire wherever it dripped, rivers of lava to cover her face.

Shepard burned when she was twenty, when the land and air of Akuze exploded around her. Fire and panic and rage and blood. Her companions died and all Shepard could do was burn, with rage and shame and fiery bloodlust. She couldn’t match the maw, ripping and tearing at the world beneath her. But she burned.

Shepard burned when she was twenty-nine, and the galaxy threatened to burn around her. All of life would be caught in the fire, unless Shepard could stop it. She burned as fear overtook her. She burned as rage replaced fear. She burned as love replaced rage and Kaidan taught her how to burn in a different way. Love instead of rage, passion instead of pain. She burned in the night, and she taught him to burn as well. Use the fire to protect, to shield, to destroy enemies and to keep the flames of life alive. Shepard burned, and Kaidan burned with her.

Shepard burned when she was thirty, and her world fell apart around her. Her ship, her family, her life fell to fire and the shriek of metal, and the hiss of air as it was sucked into the vacuum over Alchera. To save her crew, Shepard burned. To face the cold and void, Shepard burned, a flame short-lived and doomed to die.

 

And Shepard burned when she was thirty-one, her rage igniting what will she could salvage as she was brought back against her will. She burned with pain, rage, betrayal. The spark and the flame are both short-lived, so Shepard burned furiously, determined to light the way before the flame went out again.

Shepard burned when she was thirty-two. The dance was the same, and the flame as well. Burn to light the way, burn to protect, burn in rage and pain and most of all, burn in silence. As she found love again, she burned, and as she accepted the end, she burned.

Shepard burned when she was thirty-two, and the galaxy burned around her. Billions of souls not meant for the fire, and one amongst the multitude who was. She burned in rage. She burned in pain. She burned in fear, she burned with hope. She burned as the blood once again left streams of lava down her face, and she burned in determination as she raised the gun once more. And in the end Shepard burned in the flames of war, to save those who could not.

A child, a waif, a soldier, a lover, a savior, a martyr. All her life, Shepard was meant for the fire. All her life, Shepard burned.


End file.
